The Return of Cell
by teddygundam
Summary: On the new Namek, Cell has been revived. It gets worse: he's absorbed Porunga and is heading for earth.
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen Years After the Destruction of Namek.  
  
"Arise great Porunga! Grant me my wish!"  
  
The seven Namekian Dragon Balls glowed with magical fury. Their energies combined and formed a glowing form of he.  
  
"Who has summoned me?"  
  
" It is I, Sheth, the Namek"  
  
"State your wish."  
  
"I wish that the one who destroyed my planet would face his ultimate challenge! Bring his nemesis back! Revive Cell!"  
  
"Your wish is granted."  
  
In a flash, the supreme evil one appeared before him.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Cell.  
  
"I have revived you. My name is Sheth."  
  
"Ahh, thank you, Sheth. But why did you revive me?"  
  
"Why else? To destroy the one who destroyed my home planet. He, with his super saiyan arrogance! Damn you Goku!"  
  
"Ahh, yes Goku. I remember him. His son was the one who destroyed me originally."  
  
"Naturally you'd want to go destroy them now right?"  
  
"Of course," said Cell. "It is my only need right now. Well, the other of my only needs."  
  
"What is your other?"  
  
"Power," and with that he threw his tail at Porunga. After a few minutes of struggling, Cell absorbed him.  
  
"Such power! Such great power!" exclaimed Cell. He glanced down to Sheth. "I must thank you again Sheth," and absorbed him as well.  
  
Porunga's body began to transfuse with Cell's. His legs disappeared and grew into a long serpentine tail. He wiped it around a few times. Behind his head he began to grow a frill. His neck shrank and muscles grew around it.  
  
"I am unstoppable!"  
  
Cell raised a finger and a nearby mountain turned to dust. He looked at a lake in front of him and the water turned red-hot. The fish began to surface and disintegrate. With a twitch, the lake froze over. Cell flew into the air. He raised both his hands before him. A large energy ball emerged from them and left a crater a mile in diameter.  
  
"Hahahahahah," he laughed as he flew towards earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Fu...sion!" said Bulla and Pan in unison.  
  
Their energies combined and formed one being.  
  
"Alright, Pullana ready for action!" she said.  
  
"Very good Pullana. Now lets see if you can diffuse too," said Goku.  
  
Pullana closed her eyes and concentrated on the two girls she had once been. Her body began to split. In a moment, a very tired Pan and Bulla fell to the floor of the gravity chamber.  
  
"Grandpa, can we go get something to eat now?" asked Pan.  
  
"Pan! Is that all you ever think about?" said Bulla.  
  
"Now, now Bulla, serious training needs serious snackege. Lets eat!" said Goku.  
  
"Race ya Bulla."  
  
"Your on, Pan."  
  
The both of them took off to the house of the Briefs. When the got to the kitchen, Goku was already raiding the fridge.  
  
"Grandpa, how did you get here so fast?"  
  
"Instant transmission, gotta love it!"  
  
"That's not fair Goku! Now we have to wait!"  
  
"That's not true. Bulma already made you girls lunch it's sitting on the table in the living room."  
  
Pan and Bulla were already gone. Goku walked into the living room to see that the five star meal that Bulma had spent three hours on was already gone. Pan and Bulla laid on the couch, looking quite content with themselves.  
  
"Ahh, I wanted a piece of the sushi," complained Goku.  
  
"What sushi?" asked Pan and then burped. "Ohh, there it is."  
  
Bulma walked into the room with Vegeta and Trunks. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv.  
  
"Hey Bulma, what's go-"  
  
"Quiet Goku!"  
  
Goku looked at the tv and gasped.  
  
"It, it can't be! It just can't be!"  
  
On the tv screen floated Cell. He hovered over a mangled city.  
  
"How is it possible?!"  
  
"I don't know Kakarot," said Vegeta. "But we have to stop him, again."  
  
"Your right Vegeta. I'll get Gohan."  
  
*  
* *  
  
Gohan stood in front of the tv screen, wide mouthed.  
  
"We have to stop him," said Goku.  
  
"I know, lets go."  
  
The two of them blasted out of the house.  
  
"Hey dad, did you notice how different he looks this time?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up with that? What could he have absorbed to turn him that way?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I am going to have to defeat him, again." 


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan and Goku arrived at the battered city and found the others, Goten, Trunks, Bulla, Pan and Vegeta. Cell hadn't noticed them yet.  
  
"We're here"  
  
"Daddy!" Pan yelled and ran into her father's arms. "Who is that?"  
  
"An old enemy. I thought I killed him"  
  
"You thought right," said Cell as he descended toward them. "I assure you you'll go this time!"  
  
Cell's hands plowed into the ground. In seconds it wasn't there anymore. They all flew over a huge crater.  
  
"You first," said Cell looking at Goten.  
  
"Alright then, but just a second."  
  
Trunks appeared next to him. A short time later they were Gotenks.  
  
"Ok, let's go."  
  
Gotenks charged Cell.  
  
"Gotenks, be careful!" yelled Goku and Vegeta at the same time.  
  
But it was to late, he had already thrown a punch at him. Cell easily dodged the blow and wrapped his tail around Gotenks' legs.  
  
"No!" yelled Goku and Vegeta as they both went super saiyan and charged Cell.  
  
Cell saw them coming. He lifted a finger and threw a beam at Vegeta, stopping him in his tracks in a cloud of smoke. Goku flew on. Cell lifted his finger again and threw another beam at Goku. In a flash of instant transmission, Goku dodged the beam and engaged him. Vegeta, back on his feet did the same. The two saiyans hovered there, throwing punches at air.  
  
He was too quick for them. Cell backhanded the battered Gotenks away. Pan and Bulla Flew to catch him. Cell spread his arms apart and let lose two huge energy blasts into Goku and Vegeta, sending them plummeting to the ground .  
  
"C'mon! Is that all you got?"  
  
The two battered saiyans lifted themselves out of their own personal craters.  
  
"Let's get serious about this Kakarot"  
  
Goku shook his head in agreement. They began the fusion dance. Pan and Bulla stood over Gotenks near by.  
  
"Are you okay?" said Pan.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. My head hurts a little, though."  
  
"I bet it would," said Bulla. "Now come on. We have to help dad."  
  
"Yeah, okay,"  
  
"Okay, lets go," said Pan. "Bulla, shall we?"  
  
"Lets."  
  
They too did the fusion dance. Gohan wouldn't be left out either. He charged into super-saiyan and flew toward Gogeta. They gave each other an assuring look. The others gathered next to them. Gotenks was already in super-saiyan stage three. Pullana was in stage two. The super-saiyans, Gogeta, Gotenks, Gohan, and Pullana flew to do combat with Cell. 


	4. Chapter 4

The four super-saiyans charged Cell. He hovered there, unfazed. Pullana threw the first punch. Cell bent over backwards to avoid it and swung his tail around her neck. Gotenks flew full speed onward. Cell threw the choking Pullana at him. Gotenks caught her and fell back behind Gogeta and Gohan. Gogeta grew energy around his fists and flung them into Cell's chest. Cell barely flinched and backhanded him to the ground. Gohan kicked him in the side of the head and recoiled back, holding his shin in pain. It was broken. Gotenks and Pullana returned to the fight. They both unleashed Ka-ma-ha-ma-hahs toward him. The beams intertwined in mid-air and impacted him. There was no explosion. Cell was holding it in his hand.  
  
"Pathetic!"  
  
Cell threw the beam back at them. They stopped and flew in the opposite direction. The beam chased them through every twist and turn. The two of them went in opposite directions. The beam split and the separate beams continued to pursuit them. Gotenks flew through a tattered office building, past shattered desks and crushed computer monitors. The beam impacted the other side of the building and exploded. The building fell to the ground. Pullana had no such luck. The beam was catching up to her. She flew lower and found refuge behind a huge steel rebar. It would not protect her. The beam impacted and chunks of metal fell apon her. She fell unconscious.  
  
Gogeta got up from out of the ground. Gohan lay next to him, clutching his bloodied leg.  
  
"Gohan, can you still fly?"  
  
"I think so," he hovered into the air, slowly.  
  
"Good, go to the Lookout. Tell Piccolo that it's time to use the dragonballs."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Gohan took off slowly toward the Lookout. The city was disastrous. Craters were everywhere and even worse, there were bodies littering the ground.  
  
"UHHH!! Damn you Cell!!!!!" yelled Gohan, "Why couldn't you have stayed dead!"  
  
Something caught his eye. It was Pan and Bulla. They had diffused and were trapped under a pile of rubble. He descended and knelt beside them.  
  
"Pan! Bulla! Are you okay?"  
  
They didn't answer. Gohan took them under either arm. He took off again to the Lookout. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gogeta snapped his dislocated arm back into place. Gotenks lay just beside him, taking low, shallow breaths.  
  
"Gotenks, are you all right?"  
  
"I, I think I'll be alright."  
  
He coughed up blood and collapsed. He diffused an the two young men lay motionless except for the weak breaths they took.  
  
"Stay down here, I'll take care of this."  
  
Gogeta charged into super-saiyan three and flew full speed at Cell. He impacted with a fierce kick to the back of Cell's head. He instant transmissioned behind him and did a full power Kamehameha to his back. In a flash of speed he was in front of him. He began to throw down a volley of small, exploding energy balls. A huge cloud of smoke and dust gathered up around the area of the blasts. When it finally cleared, Cell wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Why did you wake me? I was having such a nice dream. You were dead and your friends were too. The whole galaxy was bowing before me."  
  
Gogeta gasped. He wasn't even phased! There wasn't a scratch on him!  
  
"Well, you want a fight saiyan? You got one."  
  
Gogeta felt a flash of pain in his lower body. He looked down. He was halfway submerged in magma. He screamed in pain and plummeted the rest of the way down.  
  
"Too hot?"  
  
The magma froze over and the volcano became a snowy peak. Gogeta was in suspended animation in the ice. He was losing felling in his body.  
  
"To cold?"  
  
The volcano turned into a plain mountain, with Gogeta encased inside it.  
  
"Hmm, too easy," said Cell.  
  
A large explosion snapped him back to reality. The mountain was beginning to shatter. Then, pieces burst outward everywhere but stayed suspended in air, orbiting something. A shadowy figure hovered there. Then it wasn't there anymore. The chunks of mountain fell to the ground.  
  
"Hmm, whatever."  
  
Cell flew back to the destroyed city. He landed atop a crushed building.  
  
"This will be my kingdom!"  
  
The ground began to shake around him. Large structures began to emerge and surround the area. Walls of granite grew between them. A huge tower erupted from the ground where the building was that Cell was sitting on. It was done. His castle was finished. He stood on the top of it. He looked down and saw the forms of two young men.  
  
"So that's where they went."  
  
Cell charged a large, purple beam and fired it at them. It never hit its mark. It ricochet in mid air and hit a wall, blowing a hole in it. Gogeta hovered there his arm suspended where he had deflected the shot. He glanced up toward Cell. He had no pupils. His eyes were white with fury. Then they flashed red. His hair did too. It flashed again and again until it was a reality. He was covered in red fur. His hair descended to his back. He was a full fledged super-saiyan. He had ascended to the highest form of saiyan. He was, a super-saiyan four.  
  
"Lets go," he said coldly and stared at Cell. 


	6. Chapter 6

Gohan collapsed onto the plaza of the Lookout. He let Bulla and Pan slip out of his arms on either side of him. He couldn't move. He couldn't even stand. He fell unconscious along with them.  
  
It didn't take long for them to found. Piccolo sensed their faint life signs and went to investigate. He immediately took them and laid them in beds.  
  
"Mr.Popo, come here."  
  
"Yes Piccolo?"  
  
"Can you heal this?" Piccolo glanced at Gohan's shattered shin.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Mr.Popo walked over to the bed where he lay. He set his hands on the wound. Yellow light began to flow from his hands. The blood began to dry up and the exposed bone sank back into place. The crack between the bones sealed itself and the wound did too. Piccolo was at the bed next to Gohan's giving senzu beans to the girls. Within in a few minutes they awoke. They seemed dazed and confused.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"You're in the Lookout," said Piccolo. "Gohan brought you here." He glanced over to the bed next them.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Pan ran over to her father.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?"  
  
"Yes. He just needs a senzu bean or two."  
  
Mr.Popo gave them to him. In moments, Gohan was upright in the bed. He stared blankly toward the wall. Then, he realized where he was and looked at Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo!"  
  
"Shhh, calm down Gohan. Just lay down."  
  
"I can't we need to stop him!"  
  
"Stop who?"  
  
"Cell! He's back again and he's absorbed Porunga!"  
  
"What!? But how, who revived him?"  
  
"I don't know, but we have to stop him. Gogeta said that we need to use the dragonballs."  
  
"Yes, we do have them all here. Goku gathered them all up here in case of emergency. But how can we use them against him? Cell has the same power that Shenron has."  
  
"I think I have an idea. It's risky but it just might work." 


	7. Chapter 7

Above the newly erect castle rightfully dubbed, Armageddeon, bright flashes of light burst all over the sky. You wouldn't be able to tell what it was with the naked human eye. But in their eyes, it was all too clear.  
  
Gogeta powered a twin Kamahamaha into Cell, which he braced for and received. He responded by throwing a barrage of razor sharp energy discs back. Gogeta carefully avoided them, flipping himself through the air like an acrobat. He even managed to catch one between his fingers. He through it back at Cell. Not expecting it, he took it strait into the torso. His bottom half fell off and plummeted to the castle, hundreds of feet below.  
  
"Ohh, ouch you need a Band-Aid for that?"  
  
"Hmph! Unlikely!"  
  
Cell closed his eyes and regenerated his lower half back into place.  
  
"Thanks again Sheth. You Nameks were always so crafty."  
  
Gogeta was not amused. He charged forward with a red aura surrounding him. Cell charged as well with a blue aura surrounding him. When they met their fists impacted and let loose a sound that shattered glass over ten miles away. They held it there for a second and their auras became one giant purple one, surrounding them both. They backed down at the same time. They both slowly came down to the courtyard of Armaggedeon.  
  
"Ok, five minute break," said Gogeta.  
  
"Agreed. Same place, up there."  
  
Cell walked into his castle. He entered a large room with six large glass containers in it. He walked to them.  
  
"Rest my brothers. Soon you shall help me to defeat this saiyan. His arrogance shall lead to his demise, and his planet's. But not yet. First you must develop. Then, we shall rule this world, no, this galaxy, together!"  
  
Inside the glass containers, there floated six perfect Cells. He had created them with the intention of conquering the galaxy. Hundreds of imperfect ones were under the castle nearly fully developed, and ready to swarm the galaxy. This, was his army of evil.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must deal with that pesky saiyan." 


	8. Chapter 8

Gohan, Piccolo, Bulla, and Pan walked into the room with the Dragonballs in it. Gohan walked over to the platform where they lay and picked up the four star.  
  
"I have a lot of memories with this ball. Hmm, that was so long ago."  
  
"Gohan, be serious about this. There's a terror on the lose. We don't have time to talk about the past. We have to save the present and the future."  
  
"I know I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I understand. Now what's your plan."  
  
"Well, we can't wish for Cell to be gone because he has the same power that Shenron has, so he could just put himself back. But, if we use his own strategy against him, we might be able to stop him."  
  
"And what strategy is that?"  
  
"To become infused with the power of the Dragonballs. One of us must fuse with Shenron."  
  
"Hmm, it sounds risky but it might work. But, which one of us is going to fuse?"  
  
"I will. I beat him the first time, I'll beat him again."  
  
The four of them took off toward Armegeddeon.  
  
* * *  
  
Gogeta and Cell were right back at. They exchanged blows, neither slowing or showing any sign of defeat, yet both were growing very tired. Gogeta threw a glowing green beam at him. Cell somersaulted sideways and barely missed it as it flew passed. It continued onward and incinerated one of the castle walls. Cell plopped himself down on the bricks and panted. Gogeta did the same.  
  
"Maybe..we should take another break. My back hurts real bad and my stomach is eating itself. Can I go to like, a Carl's Junior and come back in an hour or so?"  
  
"Ha! You saiyans think only with your stomachs. You have experienced nothing! Come my brothers!"  
  
Six Cells erupted out of the ground and surrounded Gogeta. They threw themselves at him and held him down. He could have easily fought them all off, but he didn't have the energy to do it. Cell walked over to him as he lay there pathetically. He raised a finger and pointed it at his head.  
  
"You son of a bitch! You cloned yourself! That's not fair!"  
  
"So arrogant. That is why the saiyan race fell in the first place. Now I shall finish the job."  
  
Yellow energy began to gather around his finger. A bright flash passed over his eyes and instead of Gogeta's head being off, his own arm was gone. He looked to the ridge to his left. There, stood Piccolo. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Your rain of terror is over Cell!" yelled Piccolo standing on the crater ridge. "Your end is here, right now!"  
  
On the other side of the crater Pan, Bulla, and Gohan huddled around the Dragonballs.  
  
"Show yourself Shenron!"  
  
The Dragonballs began to glow with power they disappeared and their energies shot into the air and formed a dragon.  
  
"State your wish."  
  
"Cell has returned to earth. We have tried everything in our power to stop him and have failed. We have found that there is only one way to stop him, and that is the way he came back into this world. He has fused with Porunga, and I shall fuse with you! I wish you and I were one Shenron!"  
  
"Your wish is granted."  
  
Shenron disappeared and formed back into the seven Dragonballs. Instead of them flying into the air and zooming off to the corners of the earth, they stood there. Then they began to hum and float in the air. They flew into Gohan's chest and sank in. Immediately he could feel the change in his body. His muscles began to bulge and he grew taller and bulkier. His hair changed from black, to blonde, to red, to white. His pupils became dilated and returned to normal over and over again. Ancient symbols began to appear on his forehead. He flew into the air with a red aura surrounding him. He clenched up into a ball and then flung his limbs outward. His transformation was complete. He was the only real Supreme Being in the galaxy. He set his sights on Cell. The crater ridge was the only thing that was in the way of him and his prey. He walked over to it and placed one hand on it. It fell apart into a cloud of dust. He continued to walk on and found himself in front of Armageddeon. He stared at the wall before him and it too was gone. There he was, the evil that threatened his home. His whole family was not safe with this being alive. He would not let this one live.  
  
Cell couldn't help but fell the immense power that had just entered his domain. He stared at him. His power was unbelievable. It surpassed even his. He knew this was the end.  
  
"My brothers! Attack!"  
  
The entire Cell army exploded out of the ground. They converged on Gohan. He spread his arm out and they all fell down dead. He continued onward. Cell stood open mouthed while the injured Gogeta scampered off toward the edge of the crater. He knew that he had best get out of there before he became one of the cadavers. Cell flew up into the air at full speed. Gohan gave chase. Cell flew all the way to the edge of the atmosphere. Space was visible from here. Cell gathered all the energy he had and spread it in front of him. It was enormous. It began to look like a new moon in the sky.  
  
"If I am to die, this world is coming with me!!!"  
  
Cell threw the energy down toward the earth. Gohan wasn't going to let it hit. He impacted the ball hands first and began to push it backward with every ounce of energy he had in him.  
  
"WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE TODAY!"  
  
He gathered all his power into a single move. He tackled the ball with his entire body. A huge clasp if energy flashed and the ball flew back in reverse.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Cell yelled but it was too late. His body was incinerated by his own death bomb. The only thing left of him were the seven Namekian Dragonballs. They gathered together and flew back in the direction of Namek.  
  
Gohan fell back to earth at speeds inconceivable high. He impacted the ocean and made a splash half a mile high. He floated under the water for a moment and began to float back up. His chest started to glow orange. Seven separate energies began to emerge form him. The Dragonballs freed themselves and flew up to the surface and separated themselves to the corners of the earth. Gohan surfaced his body back to normal. There was already a Capsule Corp. boat floating a hundred yards off. It seemed like an eternity to him before the boat finally reached him. A crewman dragged him onboard and put him in a bed in a room below deck. He immediately fell asleep. When he woke up, everyone was at his bedside. Pan ran into his arms.  
  
"You did it dad!"  
  
"Yeah, I did it, again." 


End file.
